osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorgoth
Zorgoth is a Dragonkin, who appears during the Dragon Slayer II quest. History One of the Dragonkin, Zorgoth was aligned with the pacifist Dragonkin, who did not succumb completely to the Curse, instead searching for a cure. Third & Fourth Ages During the Dragonkin Conflicts, he attempted to find a cure for the Curse. His first laboratory was in Crandor, which he summarily abandoned after finding a breakthrough and believing that he needed a larger facility. Zorgoth would later establish a new fortress on Ungael, where he began working on even larger experiments. These resulted in the creation of the Vorkath. Zorgoth created two of these "Vorkaths", bitterly disappointed by their lack of aggression, one of which he would destroy in a rage. Samples from Lithkren were sent to the Unagel fortress on a daily basis, though most of these were often lost or damaged due to the massive distance between the two locations. During this time, he also encountered his fellow Dragonkin Skeka, who he believed to be dead. Skeka refused to allow Zorgoth to take samples from her island. Zorgoth would eventually order the construction of the Lithkren fortress due to its proximity to the samples he desired. Eventually after hearing that human forces were on the move and that the Lithkren fortress was ready, Zorgoth abandoned the remaining Vorkath and the Ungael fortress, taking all of his important work with him. Skeka would eventually learn of the fortress and confronted Zorgoth on Lithkren, demanding that he leave. Zorgoth countered that once the humans came, they would also kill her. Human forces led by Robert the Strong eventually discovered the Lithkren fortress and besieged it. As Zorgoth was experimenting in the Vault, its defence system activated and locked him inside. One of his fellow Dragonkin attempted to free him, but was killed by Robert and his allies. Despite being isolated for thousand of years, Zorgoth had enough resources inside the Vault, creating metallic dragons for war and also a new type of dragon called Galvek (the Dragonkin word for "hope"). His hatred of humanity began to grow, as they were unwilling to distinguish the peaceful and aggressive Dragonkin. Fifth Age Eventually, he would be freed from the Vault when an adventurer, with Bob (Robert the Strong's incarnation) and Dallas Jones searched the Vault to learn more about dragons, where they found a dormant Galvek in a huge incubation chamber. He told the intruders about Galvek and what it meant, and was somewhat surprised to see that Robert was now a cat. Given an opportunity to destroy humanity, Zorgoth freed Galvek, who killed Dallas in the process. Outside, Jardric attacked Galvek with his crossbow in fear, and Zorgoth shoved the dwarf aside in retaliation before breaking out of the Vault and heading to Ungael. Galvek's powers allowed Zorgoth to control chromatic, brutal and metallic dragons. The human nations of Gielinor, seeing the threat that Zorgoth and Galvek posed to their territories, banded together to stop his forces. They took heavy casualties; however, in the end, Zorgoth was killed when his own creation unintentionally incinerated him in a final attempt to kill the adventurer.